


cold night’s intake

by Paper_Kid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Kid/pseuds/Paper_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I'm a reckless mistake<br/>I'm a cold night's intake..."<br/>-imagine dragons, polaroid</p>
    </blockquote>





	cold night’s intake

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm a reckless mistake  
> I'm a cold night's intake..."  
> -imagine dragons, polaroid

Okno do jeho ložnice bylo otevřené. Do místnosti proudil studený vzduch a zvuky města – auta projíždějící po temném asfaltu, sirény sanitek spěchající na pomoc raněným po výbuchu plynu v centru, občasný smích párů co se zdržely na nějakém večírku a teď se nejistým krokem plouží zpátky domů nocí. Vždycky to tu miloval. Pokaždé, když procházel ulicemi plnými typických několikapatrových domů, přemýšlel, co se asi děje za okny. Mohl tam žít bohatý podnikatel s manželkou a dětmi, kterým neměl čas se věnovat díky své důležité pozici a častým pracovním cestám, na kterých manželku pravidelně podváděl. Mohla tam žít nějaká stará paní, jejíž manžel před lety umřel na rakovinu plic, na kterou děti i vnoučata s potěšením zapomínali, a tak tam bydlela sama, obklopena svými 5 kočkami pro které by položila život. Mohlo se tam odehrávat cokoliv. Podnikatel křičí na děti, aby ho nechali, musí se soustředit. Stará paní krmí kočky. Nějaké dítě právě prochází astmatickým záchvatem, rodiče mu na poslední chvíli podávají inhalátor. Žena vraždí svého bývalého manžela, nedokáže se dívat na to, jak týrá svou nynější manželku. Teď ale nebyla chvíle na úvahy. Nestávalo se moc často, aby něco předčilo jeho fascinaci tímto městem a věcmi, co se v něm odehrávaly (převážně nelegálními – nic moc jiného ho nezajímalo), ale přece jen se to občas stávalo. Byly věci, které ani chytře provedená vražda nedokázala překonat. Jednou z těch věcí byl John. Byl to první člověk, kterého kdy potkal, který mu dokázal porozumět. Ne úplně. Ale byl blízko. A to se cení. Mycroft říkal, že to byla chyba. Že se neměl zaplétat. Bylo mu to naprosto jedno. A i kdyby nebylo... Už bylo pozdě.


End file.
